


A Drink Too Far

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Relationship Reveal, Revelations, Thor Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-1.000, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Alcohol loosens inhibitions, but maybe not everyone got that warning.





	A Drink Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just went and saw Thor 3 today, and I couldn't resist XDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: There are very little Thor 3 spoilers, but this is a post Thor 3 story. And while there are almost no references and you might not even _notice_ them if you haven't seen the film. I still want to warn you regardless.  READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

It was after the people of Asgard were saved, after Thor had become King and they were flying through space.

Thor had pulled Loki into a hug once he’d proven his brother was truly there, and once everyone had departed for rest, he had dragged his brother to his chambers for a drink. Banner had since turned back into himself and he and the Valkyrie had also come to join them upon Thor’s request.

It had been a long day and a long, hard won battle; they were in need of drink and good company.

Thor did not know how the drinking competition started between Valkyrie and Loki, nor did he understand how Loki would allow himself to be so carefree as to lose control of his tongue.

Thor had been chatting with Banner, sharing a laugh and encouraging the Midgardian to have at least one drink when Loki had been caught frowning darkly at Banner’s clothes. It was not the same outfit he had been wearing on Sakaar, but another that had been found for him.

“Loki?” Thor asked, “What is wrong?”

He continued to scowl at Banner before abruptly questioning, “What happened to Tony’s clothes?”

It took almost half a second for the words to register and the moment they did, Loki went slightly pale and very pointedly looked away and slowly put down his half-finished drink.

“How did you know they were Tony’s?” Banner asked slowly, sounding completely shocked.

Thor just found himself laughing, suddenly and loudly. “I should have known, brother. Stark always did seem like your type.”

“Loki and _Tony?_ ” Banner asked, sounding incredulous and like he desperately needed to sit down.

Loki just brought up a hand to cover his face, muttering, “I should not have had that last drink.”

Thor just came over and slapped a companionable hand against his brother’s back. “Do not worry, Loki. We are soon to Midgard, I am sure you will see your lover again.”

When the tips of Loki’s ears grew slightly pink, Thor just laughed again, feeling relieved and happy to finally have his brother back beside him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T NOT RESIST LOKI RECOGNIZING THE CLOTHES.
> 
> I really, really liked this movie. Light-hearted and only one or two things that made me frown. BUT LOKI BB. YES. SO HAPPY ABOUT HOW BADASS YOU WERE.
> 
> NOW GIVE ME OUR BOYS MEETING AGAIN ON EARTH XD


End file.
